Una Chispa de Esperanza
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: -Gr… Gracias. –susurro, y él estrecha mi mano aún con más fuerza. Lo miro directamente a los ojos: azules, como los de Devon, que brindan paz, tranquilidad, hasta cierta chispa de esperanza. -Reto: Noche de Supervivencia-


**Titulo: **"Una Chispa de Esperanza"

**Autor:** Camila Hemsworth

**Reto:** **"****Noches de supervivencia"**

**Foro: **"Hasta el final de la pradera"

**Personaje principal: **Chica del Distrito 8 (tributo en los 74° Juegos del Hambre)

**Summary: **-Gr… Gracias. –susurro, y él estrecha mi mano aún con más fuerza. Lo miro directamente a los ojos: azules, como los de Devon, que brindan paz, tranquilidad, hasta cierta chispa de esperanza. **-Reto: Noche de Supervivencia-**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins (menos Devon, él es uno de mis OC)

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chispa de Esperanza<strong>

Matadero.

Allí atrás era digno un matadero.

Ya me he alejado del baño de sangre, como me había indicado mi mentor, aunque las piernas me están matando y mis pies arden tanto como mi sedienta garganta.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que tomé agua por última vez? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿O acaso más que eso? La verdad que no sé la respuesta, y nunca la sabré: el sol desciende en el horizonte, entre las copas de los árboles, y la cabeza me da vueltas del dolor. Mis tripas se retuercen y me obligan a tomar los pocos sustentos que esta maldita mochila anaranjada me otorga: un poco de carne seca y una botella vacía. La verdad que haberla tomado a ella o nada no cambiarían demasiado mi situación.

Saboreo cada trozo, como si fuera el último, escondida tras un árbol, pero soy tan estúpida que me dejo llevar por el hambre y no dejo rastros de la pequeña bolsa que me podría haber durado un poco menos de una semana.

¡No puedo creer que me lo haya acabado todo! Lo peor es que el mismísimo sol ya casi está a punto de esconderse y ni siquiera me he interesado por encontrar agua.

Pasaron unos segundos y ya no puedo distinguir nada. La oscuridad me rodea, pero no está sola… una congelada ráfaga la acompaña. Primero es una, luego dos, hasta que el clima cambia drásticamente de húmedo y caluroso a seco y casi polar. Tal vez no cae nieve, pero puedo sentir mi piel cristalizándose por la baja temperatura.

Tonta de mí, que perdí mi campera cuando huía de la Cornucopia, porque voy a morir de frío si no me muevo de aquí.

Con movimientos sigilosos, como si fuera un animal salvaje, me escabullo entre las sombras con la ayuda de la luna, quien ilumina mis pasos. Piso la hojarasca con cautela, para que ningún otro tributo pueda oírme. Como provengo del Distrito 8, soy experta en telas, y esto tiene sus pros y sus contras: lo bueno es que puedo identificar ciertas hojas que pueden servirme como protección (creer o reventar, utilizamos las fibras de algunos árboles para confeccionar textiles) y sé un poco sobre sentido de la moda (algo que no me va a ayudar en nada bajo estas circunstancias); lo malo es que… no sé nada de supervivencia. Tal vez atar algún nudo o prender una fogata, pero únicamente por el simple hecho de que presté un poco de atención en los cursillos del Centro de Entrenamiento.

Camino durante horas hasta encontrar el que me parece ser el lugar perfecto para descansar: una especie de claro con sauces de ramas bajas, pero que lucen resistentes.

El crujido de las ramas secas podría llegar a delatarme a kilómetros de distancia: no había tenido eso en cuenta hasta que las ramas de uno de los árboles parece moverse, y creo oír una especie de débil respiración interrumpida.

De todos modos, creo que solamente es el viento jugándome una mala pasada.

Me refugio bajo las largas hojas y vuelvo a revisar mi mochila, por el simple hecho de estar aburrida, porque es obvio que no va a aparecer más agua o un calefactor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Verifico, con la mirada, que no haya ningún asesino en un radio de 100 metros (la luz lunar ayuda, a decir verdad) y me recuesto contra el tronco del árbol.

-Allie… -Recuerdo la voz de mi madre, llamándome un invierno en el que nadie podía salir de sus hogares, y ella había traído trabajo a casa. Yo tiritaba de frío, abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho. –Allie, hija mía... ¿No quieres una manta para taparte?

Ojalá aún estuviera aquí, como cuando tenía ocho años, otorgándome abrigo y protección. Aún sigo siendo una niña, de dieciséis pero niña en fin. Sin embargo, la única diferencia es que ahora debo convertirme en algo que nunca he sido: una cruel asesina.

Esa es la única opción que tengo, si es que quiero volver a casa. Si no quisiera hacerlo pues… hay muchas variables: entre golpearte a ti misma con una roca… a dejar que te maten como a una hormiga.

Pero yo no soy una hormiga, no soy una ardilla ni una golondrina fácil de cazar: yo soy una mosquita muerta a la que se puede aplastar con el pulgar. No tengo habilidades sorprendentes como la chica del 12 a la que todos aclaman, o como el fornido chico del 2, que puede romperte el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hasta el chico cojo del 10 tiene más posibilidades de ganar que yo. Pero estoy segura de algo: puedo llegar a ser la astilla en el dedo de la mano más habilidosa. ¿Cómo? Aún no lo he descubierto…

Olas heladas rodean mi cuerpo y me hacen estremecer de pies a cabeza. Me aferro a mis rodillas y las atraigo aún más contra mi pecho, con la intención de contener el mayor calor corporal posible, aunque es inútil ya que logro ver el vaho de mi aliento, producto de mi continuo exhalar.

Odio el invierno. A decir verdad, siempre lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón… y desde que eso pasó. Sentir las mejillas congeladas, como en este preciso momento, no creo que sea una de las experiencias más excitantes del mundo, a pesar de que todo el mundo parece disfrutarlo.

El viento me susurra incoherencias al oído, invitándome a dormirme, pero temo que, si cierro los ojos, alguien podría matarme o, simplemente, dejaría este mundo por causa de una neumonía.

Tendría que levantarme y caminar.

Y lo hago, como tonta que soy.

Con los brazos cruzados, me movilizo bajo la luna llena y trato de recordar a todos los caídos que habían aparecido en pantalla horas atrás; son muchos y casi no recuerdo sus rostros, pero me impacta acordarme de que mi compañero ha muerto en el primer día.

Él había obtenido un 6, lo cual no está nada mal comparado con mi inútil 2, por lo que la suerte estaba ampliamente de su parte; pero lo que decía mi padre es verdad: _no solo necesitas suerte para ganar. _Nunca quise intercambiar largas charlas con él, ya que soy del tipo de persona que logra encariñarse rápidamente, pero nunca me habría imaginado que él se dejaría llevar por la codicia y correría en búsqueda de objetos inservibles.

Pensar en él, mis mentores y Misty, mi escolta, me hacen recordar mi día de la Cosecha.

"Horrible" no es palabra suficiente como para describir toda la situación: cómo mis rodillas temblaban de la conmoción o las veces que traté de pellizcarme para despertar de esa pesadilla y darme cuenta de que, en realidad, sí estaba subiendo al escenario.

Dieciséis años de vida arrojados a la basura.

Quisiera armar una hoguera ahora mismo, para poder sentarme al lado de esta y dormir tranquila… Pero esa es una idea de locos. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se dejaría llevar por esos pensamientos? Lo primordial es sobrevivir a esta noche sin que nadie me detecte. Además, todo el mundo sabe que esta es la primera cacería de los profesionales.

¿Qué haré los siguientes días? La verdad que no lo sé. Perdí mi chaqueta, comí toda mi comida, no encontré una fuente de agua confiable y me estoy muriendo del frío.

Otra ráfaga golpea mi rostro, y me lastima como si fuesen miles de agujas clavándose en mi pálida y pecosa piel.

-No sólo necesitas suerte para ganar, hija. –Recuerdo, nuevamente, lo que mi padre me había dicho en la despedida. ¿Le habría dicho lo mismo a mi hermano? Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesito? Carezco de fuerza, ya que soy de huesos débiles y de peso pluma; no sé manejar ningún tipo de arma, ya que sólo se coser y cortar con una tijera (sin mencionar que carezco de los dos objetos); y tampoco soy simpática como para ganar patrocinadores que me regalen una manta envuelta dentro de un paracaídas.

Mis descubiertos brazos no logran contener mi calor. ¡Por qué no me preocupé por mi abrigo! Ya lo sé: porque prioricé escapar de la Cornucopia.

Giro sobre mis talones para volver a mi sauce: podría treparlo y dormir allí, pero un aspecto quisquilloso en mí aparece y me da la impresión de que podría no llegar a aguantar mi peso, ya que las ramas me parecen demasiado débiles.

Hay momentos en los que hay que seguir los instintos, otros en los que no. La verdad que no me vendría nada mal aprender un poco sobre diferenciar ese tipo de situaciones.

¿Por qué pienso esto? Por la simple y estúpida razón de que estoy recolectando ramas secas de todo tipo.

La desesperación simplemente se apodera de mi ser. Como un fugaz recuerdo.

El rostro de mi hermano mayor, Devon.

Yo tenía 4 años cuando todo ocurrió…

Él había cumplido los 18. Eran su última Cosecha. Los 62° Juegos del Hambre.

Una semana más tarde, Devon estaba en el Estadio. En ese año, era una especie de asilo abandonado.

Enobaria lo hirió con… no recuerdo qué. Pero él fingió estar muerto, y ella estaba tan asustada al principio que huyó pensando que realmente lo estaba. Ella se unió a los profesionales mientras mi hermano trataba de esconderse en una destrozada habitación.

Tomó la manga de su chaqueta e hizo un torniquete alrededor de su estómago.

Yo era indefensa e inocente, como una oruga de seda. No comprendía lo que ocurría, no entendía por qué, de la nada, la temperatura del Estadio había cambiado tan rápidamente que mi madre tapó su boca son sus manos y respiró profundo.

En ese cuarto no había nada más que ladrillos partidos o partes de revoque fracturado. No tenía con qué defenderse, y muchos menos protegerse de la helada. Se recostó contra la pared y un rayo de luna alumbró su rostro: labios azules y lastimados, ojos vidriosos, sobre un rostro pálido y casi inexpresivo.

De repente, cayó al gris y destruido suelo del asilo. A su alrededor, todo era oscuro, frío y solitario. Se abrazó a sí mismo y miró directamente a una de las cámaras escondidas, gesticulando algo con sus labios… Allie.

Una última inhalación y…

-¡NO! –gritó mi madre, corriendo hacia el televisor. –No, no… Por favor, Devon…

-Vámonos, Allie… -decía mi padre, pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de mi madre, abrazando la pantalla.

-Mi bebé… Mi bebé… -murmuraba entre sollozos.

Él murió allí. Congelado. Herido. Lejos de casa. Y su última palabra fue… fue mi nombre.

-¡ALLIE! ¡A TU CUARTO! –me gritó mi padre, pero yo volví a negarme y me quedé pensando en esa última imagen: su último exhalar, sus espasmos, las lágrimas en sus ojos, mi temblorosa madre. ¡Él me había criado, maldita sea!

Aún puedo sentir sus ojos azules, clavados en los míos…

Cuando llegó el cajón con su cuerpo inerte yo… yo recibí la medalla por él: mi madre no podía salir de casa y mi padre tampoco quería abandonarla. Ahora mismo me pregunto qué estará pasando en sus mentes. Pero hay una idea en mi mente que me parece muchísimo más importante:

No quiero morir de frío. No como Devon. Si muero, lo quiero hacer con orgullo, como él.

Tomo un par de rocas y, tras mucho esfuerzo, prendo una fogata… y al mayor error de mi vida.

El calor de las llamas es tentador, por lo que pongo mis manos sobre él: las refriego entre sí y, cada tanto, las acerco a mi boca y ayudo aún más a calentarlas con mi aliento. No tengo comida, no tengo agua, pero tengo abrigo y una sentencia de muerte.

Caigo dormida, en posición fetal, acurrucada entre hojas y ramas, al lado de las brasas.

-¡Creo que hemos encontrado la primera presa de esta noche, muchachos! –siento una voz a lejana. Abro mis párpados, con cautela, tratando de despertarme.

Son los tributos profesionales. Trato de levantarme, pero el chico del 2 me toma del cuello y me levanta unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡No! –grito. -¡Por favor! ¡No!

-"¡Por favor!" –imita mi súplica la rubia del uno. –Vamos, Cato. Mátala de una vez.

El chico del 2 libera mi cuello y caigo en seco en el colchón de hojas en el que dormí durante una hora o dos. Trato de escapar corriendo, pero todos se abalanzan sobre mí: la chica del 2 me apuñala certeramente en el estómago, pero es Cato quien me acierta más profundamente, dejándome semi inconsciente, tirada boca abajo.

Recuerdo la estrategia de mi hermano: pretender que estoy muerta.

-¡Doce menos, quedan once! –grita uno, victorioso. Los demás lo aplauden y vitorean. La chica de los cuchillos ríe.

Revisan mis posesiones, y se dan cuenta de que no tengo nada. Toman mi mochila y siento sus pasos alejándose de mí.

A rastras, trato de alejarme.

-¿No tendríamos que haber escuchado al cañonazo?

-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

-A no ser que no esté muerta…

-¡La atravesé yo mismo!

Mientras discuten, yo me alejo un poco más. Muerdo mi lengua, tratando de no emitir gemido alguno. El estómago me duele y mi sangre fluye, roja y espesa, como una cascada. Tal vez pueda llegar a escapar y morir con dignidad… eso es lo que pienso hasta que escucho…

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Estoy muerta.

Oigo que lo aprueban y los pasos de mi asesino. Los demás se alejan.

-Lo siento. –dice una voz en mi oído. Abro los ojos y es el chico del 12, dándome vuelta, poniéndome boca arriba. –De veras lo siento… -susurra.

Tal vez… Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de sobrevivir. ¡Es el chico del 12! ¡El que confesó su amor por su compañera en la entrevista!

-… pero debo hacerlo. –finaliza.

¿Qué?

Está… Está de su lado. De veras está del lado de los profesionales. Ahora sí, toda esperanza de volver al Distrito 8 se ha esfumado. Aunque, de cierto modo, podría ser mejor que él me mate. No puedo sobrevivir a estas heridas, además, es obvio que no puedo ganar esto.

-Hazlo rápido. –le ordeno, con un hilo de voz.

-Yo…

-Por favor… -tomo su mano y una lágrima acaricia mi mejilla izquierda. –Ya no quiero sufrir. Por favor… te lo suplico. –me mira, confundido. Baja la vista hacia el cuchillo que tiene en su mano. Creo que lo duda por un segundo pero…

Justo en el corazón. Acierta con precisión: duele, pero es lo más rápido. Ya comienzo a perder la noción del espacio y veo un poco borroso. Tomo la mano del chico, empapada con mi sangre.

-Gr… Gracias. –susurro, y él estrecha mi mano aún con más fuerza. Lo miro directamente a los ojos: azules, como los de Devon, que brindan paz, tranquilidad, hasta cierta chispa de esperanza.

Una última inhalación y gesticulo con mis labios…

"Devon…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Lo hice algo apurada, ya que, aunque pongan la prórroga, no voy a tener posibilidad de escribir gracias a mis encantadores profesores que me han mandado a estudiar de todo para las próximas dos semanas.

Tal vez no voy a ganar con esto pero... creo que vale la pena presentarlo, jajaja.

Saludos,

Camila.


End file.
